No me importa el peligro de amarte
by Priss
Summary: SESSHOMAROUxKAGOME. ¡TERMINADO!. Jamás pensado o deseado, de él enamorarse. El peligro que esto representa para ella... ¡ no importa !.
1. Chapter 1

**. No me importa el peligro de amarte .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo I.

* * *

Jamás pensado o deseado, de él enamorarse. El peligro que esto representa para ella... ¡ no importa !.

* * *

Ella lloraba, si; lo estuvo haciendo durante horas y su llanto se mantenía tanto o más fuerte que en el instante en que derramó la primera lagrima.  
Él, ya estaba más que harto de sus sollozos, escucharlos un rato no era gran problema, pero por más de ciento cuarenta minutos... no!, no era cosa fácil.

¡ Deja ya de lloriquear !. Le gritó fieramente.

La joven se paralizó apenas escuchó aquella amenaza; de inmediato dejó de llorar y comenzó a temblar severamente: estaba aterrada. A cada segundo, a cada minuto que pasaba no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez sería el último.  
Estando a lado de este demonio lo único probable era una muerte lenta y segura.

Verla tan asustada, como un pequeño animal, una característica inequívoca de su deplorable raza, sólo hacia exasperar más al yokai; si por él fuera la hubiese matado desde hacía ya un buen rato, pero soportar su llanto y temor tendría una agradable recompensa: un encuentro con su desagradable hermano menor y la posibilidad de arrebatarle el colmillo de acero.

No, no la había raptado; su encuentro fue mera coincidencia, coincidencia de la que él supo sacar provecho. ¿Trueque?: No!!, demasiado fácil y aburrido. Sólo buscaba obligar al hanyou a pelear. El ganador obviamente se quedaría con el Tetsusaiga y por supuesto con vida.

¿Por qué lo haces?. No importa lo que intentes, jamás lo vencerás.

Las palabras de la joven sólo parecieron aburrir más al yokai.  
Fastidiado, aunque sin mostrarlo, la sujetó con fuerza del cuello, manteniendo sus filosas garras a una pequeña distancia prudente.

¿Qué sabe una insignificante humana como tú?

Su carcelero la miró penetrantemente a los ojos; en ellos pudo encontrar tantas emociones: primero, y más visible que nada, estaba el temor, ese temor que la hacia verse vulnerable y que a él lo excitaba tanto, lo hacia sentir superior, y de cierta forma... lo era; también pudo divisar compasión, esto no le agradó al demonio y prueba de ello fue el aumento de ira en su expresión. Luego vio ternura... una muy escondida ternura que parecía haberse perdido en las niñas de sus ojos pues no tenia nada que hacer ahí en ese momento.  
Y al final encontró lastima¿por qué?. Ese era un sentimiento que Sesshomarou nunca había experimentado, pero en todo caso en esta situación era más lógico que él fuese quien sintiera lastima por ella.

Dime, humana ¿a caso sientes lastima por mi?.  
S-si !!.

El llanto cesó. La determinación y el valor fueron los que acompañaron las palabras de la chica, que con mirada implacable enfrentaba al temible yokai... ¡ total !, de cualquier forma iba a morir.

Sesshomarou sonrió; no era muy común, sino es que imposible, encontrar a una hembra de la raza humana con tanto valor como para enfrentarlo. No encontró razón especifica, pero sintió placer en ello.

La dejó caer al soltarle repentinamente el cuello. Ella permaneció en el suelo, tocando la parte donde los dedos del yokai habían hecho presión, le dolía de verdad; por un instante llegó a creer que la aniquilaría ahí mismo... pero no fue así y no sabia el por qué. Sería un gran error pensar que ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Para cuando buscó el rostro del demonio y poner una expresión de curiosidad y dudas, lo observó atenta. Él parecía estar buscando algo pues miraba paulatinamente en varias direcciones.  
Algo asechaba en el ambiente. ¿Peligro?: no exactamente; era realmente difícil que algo se tornara peligroso para el gran Sesshomarou; pero las presencias no mienten.

Se acerca !!.

Kagome entendió la razón de que aun permaneciese viva. De inmediato sonrió con felicidad y esperanza creyendo que se trataba de cierto hanyou que venia aproximándose.

InuYasha, al fin t-tú...

Sus palabras se interrumpieron al percibir el peligro acercarse cada vez más. Definitivamente no era InuYasha el que venia...  
Aquel que provocó el alerta del yokai apareció de entre la copa de los árboles sorprendiéndolos a ambos, tanto al demonio como a la humana.

Na-Naraku !!.  
Con que eras tú.

El joven de plateado cabello afiló sus colmillos; con odio, recordó al insolente que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

Lo siento pero me llevaré a la chica; la necesito para eliminar a InuYasha.

Llevártela?. ¿Supones que será tan fácil?. Creo que no puedo permitírtelo.

Apenas terminó con sus palabras, Sesshomarou-sama se lanzó frenéticamente al ataque contra aquel extraño mestizo; odiaba a los de su clase o los que se parecían a el.

Todo indicaba que era un combate parejo, o al menos a simple vista.  
Cualquiera hubiese creído que Naraku apenas y podía evitar las peligrosas garras con veneno del demonio-perro , pero no Kagome. Muy a pesar de que ella no sabia, ni entendía nada acerca de las peleas, tenia la inusual sensación de que era Sesshomarou el que se encontraba bajo una seria desventaja. Como fuera esto le importó muy poco; su mente estaba concentrada en escapar, cosa que hizo de inmediato.  
Agitada, corrió entre la espesura del bosque. Seguramente ambos yokai estarían lo suficientemente ocupados como para distraerse en seguirla y por ello se creyó a salvo apenas unos metros lejos de la batalla; sin embargo siguió corriendo a sabiendas de que las cosas podían dar un giro drástico... y lo dieron.

Pareció derrapar en el pasto y posteriormente caer de espaldas; la razón: temor al ver como la silueta de Naraku descendía, después de un ágil salto, justo frente a ella.  
El yokai sonrió victorioso y malévolo.

"A caso venció a Sesshomarou?. Lo habrá eliminado?".

Pensaba aterrada la joven, pero no quiso que fuera así. Cerró los ojos con miedo y resignación al ver que el yokai comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella... pero nada ocurrió.  
Curiosa abrió temerosamente los ojos observando una escena que nunca creyó posible: frente a sus ojos se encontraba un Naraku cuyo pecho había sido atravesado por una de las garras del otro demonio. Después, el hanyou desapareció permitiéndole ver por completo al yokai que había "sobrevivido" a la batalla

Me estas causando muchos problemas, humana.

Dicho esto, Sesshomarou dio un paso al frente, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, sin querer, sobre la joven Higurashi.  
Ella estaba confundida, su cuerpo era la coraza de un sin fin de emociones mezcladas; estaba aterrada por todo lo acontecido, pero no creía justo el dejar al yokai en tan mal estado.

Sess... Sesshomarou !!...  
Ma- maldición !.

La voz del joven demonio era débil; más que su voz, su cuerpo entero parecía estarlo.  
Al alejarse de la chica esta pudo ver la gravedad del asunto. Él tenia múltiples heridas pero las más visibles eran tres: un delgado hilo de sangre que viajaba por su hermoso rostro y que no le sentaba nada bien; una más en el brazo derecho y otra más en el costado izquierdo.  
Pocos, de hecho nadie, lo habían malherido de tal forma. Se sentía humillado.  
Como pudo se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol; soportando el dolor que recién había conocido abrió los ojos tan sólo para encontrarse con un rostro triste... era la belleza femenina que se opacaba por lo que su rostro expresaba.

Me muestras tu lastima de nuevo?.  
No, eso no... ¡ esta vez no !.

En sus palabras se podía denotar sinceridad, pero si no era lastima, entonces¿qué?. En las condiciones que se encontraba sólo podía imaginarse ser objeto de esa despreciable emoción.  
Sin comprender, se vio obligado a ser espectador del como la chica se iba acercando a él; ¿qué tramaría o que motivos la orillarían a arriesgar tan tontamente la vida?... quién sabe!. Sólo supo que ella le miraba de una forma que lo volvía loco... esta vez no con odio, no con lastima, sin miedo.. Le miraba tiernamente, arrepentida y con cierto toque de agradecimiento.

Gome... Gomene.

Ante esto, Sesshomarou frunció el seño; estas cursilerías humanas le molestaban al yokai, pero eso poco le importó a la joven. Seguramente sin idea alguna de lo que estaba haciendo, se abrazó al demonio haciendo que este gruñera ligeramente, más de sorpresa e incomodidad que de dolor. El "por qué" de aquello le sería siempre una incógnita, sin embargo, al sentir ese extraño calor y el tan agradable aroma a flores proveniente de su cuerpo lo relajó completamente provocando que se olvidara del dolor que las heridas le ocasionaban.

Si no fuera por mi culpa...  
Le habló ella finalmente, acaparando su atención.  
Esto, esto no hubiese pasado.

¿De qué hablas, humana?. Un yokai nunca permite que le roben a su presa, y mucho menos al gozo de aniquilarla.

Aun así, yo... ¡ lo siento !.

Eso fue a caso una disculpa?, por qué¿por esto?. Definitivamente Sesshomarou no entendía a los "miserables" humanos. Kagome lo miro atenta; tampoco ella comprendía exactamente el por qué estaba tan cerca de él "abrazándolo" con tanta o más confianza de la que le tenía a InuYasha.  
Pensó, que seguramente era en agradecimiento por aniquilar a Naraku justo cuando este se disponía a lastimarla. Lo que olvidaba era que Sesshomarou no tenia la más mínima intención de protegerla como lo hacia su medio hermano.  
Cuando pareció comprender esto, se separó del yokai para mantener, ante todo, una distancia un poco más prudente y segura entre sus cuerpos, así pudo contemplar con más detalle las heridas del demonio-perro. Eran más graves de lo que suponía, la herida de su costado atravesaba completamente su cuerpo, algo similar a lo que el mismo le había hecho a InuYasha; mientras que las otras heridas eran un poco menos preocupantes.

Deshaciendo el sencillo nudo de su corbata roja, Kagome amarró esta al brazo lastimado del yokai para impedir que siguiese sangrando, y con su herida más grave no tuvo más opción que tomar su pañuelo favorito y presionar suavemente en el área afectada... esto estaba por demás. Seguramente sus lesiones sanarían solas y con mucha más facilidad y rapidez que las del mismo hanyou, claro !!, Sesshomarou no tenia mezcla alguna de sangres.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ella por miedo y él por confusión. En tan sólo unos instantes había sido herido, humillado y hasta levemente asistido por una débil humana a la que "protegió" exageradamente sin tener que hacerlo... ¿qué seguiría después?.

Y mientras estos dos permanecían estáticos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no muy lejos de ahí, una silueta los vigilaba desde la copa de un árbol, escondido pero atento a lo que ahí acontecía.  
Esto era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Mi primer fanfiction de InuYasha.

Ya sé, ya sé que esta no es una pareja, y claro!!, JAMÁS lo será, pues mi queridísimo Sesshomarou la aborrece... pero da igual, yo lo adoro.  
¿Por qué sobre esta inexistente pareja?: No sé, esto es ya una mala costumbre.  
Me encanta la pareja que forman InuYasha y Kagome, pero me hubiese gustado que Sesshomarou hubiese sido ya por lo menos un rival amoroso, que sé yo.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**. No me importa el peligro de amarte .  
**De: Priss.  
_Capitulo II.  
_

* * *

InuYasha estaba muy preocupado. Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que perdió a Kagome.  
Sin embargo, esto no era lo que más le inquietaba, sino el hecho de que al ser guiado por el aroma de la chica pudo percibir, también, mezclado con este el desagradable olor de su hermano. 

No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Sesshomarou le había hecho daño... era lo único que se le ocurría.  
El grupo se había separado para encontrar a la joven humana, aunque hasta ahora ninguno había tenido éxito.

InuYasha, loco, desesperado, continuó hasta que el aroma de Kagome le indicó el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, dirigiéndose a este con ágiles y veloces saltos.  
Parecía que más preocupado por ella no podía estar, pero el olor a sangre en el aire lo puso alerta; si bien no era la sangre de su protegida, estaba claro que ella había estado involucrada indirectamente en esto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Estas bien?... puedes caminar.  
**La preocupación de la humana era más que evidente; las razones de ésta... no.

**Ya, ya deja de tratarme como a un invalido. No necesito tu lastima.  
**

**Go-gomen nasai.  
**

Como sea, las heridas eran demasiado profundas y la sangre fluía con cierta libertad, por ello, Sesshomarou se tambaleó levemente hasta que su cuerpo fue nuevamente sostenido por los brazos de la chica.

**¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no te vas, si puedes hacerlo?. Ahora que estoy así tienes la libertad de escapar.  
**

**Es que... es que no puedo dejarte así, Sesshomarou.  
**

El yokai se sintió confundido, fastidiado.  
Con su suave, larga y estrechable, cola rodeó la cintura de la joven; ella sintió escalofríos. Más la intención de Sesshomarou era apartarla de una buena vez de su lado, no quería más humillaciones.  
Y luego, él llegó. . .

**Sesshomarou, maldito. No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima.**

**  
**Esa voz.  
Kagome se giró dándole la espalda al yokai. Se sintió feliz, InuYasha por fin la había encontrado. Sin embargo, la voz de su raptor hizo eco en su mente; se negaba a devolverla y después de lo ocurrido, se sentía insegura de "abandonarlo" en esas condiciones.

El movimiento fue suave, lo suficiente como para provocar el tenue rojo en sus mejillas; la cola de Sesshomarou rodeó con delicadeza a la humana, apartándola de él y del peligro de estar en medio de la batalla.  
El hanyou se exasperó, podía soportarle todo a su hermano; su injustificado odio hacia él, las humillaciones y hasta que intentara matarlo en repetidas ocasiones, pero nunca, nunca el haber tocado a Kagome. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo.

La pelea no tardó en comenzar, y Higurashi estaba visiblemente preocupada... por ambos.  
InuYasha parecía loco, dispuesto a todo mientras que su medio hermano, en las condiciones actuales, no era un oponente cien por ciento indicado. Aun así, si llegaba a proponérselo, que era lo más seguro, le daría bastantes problemas al joven hanyou.  
Se asustó, pues no importaba el resultado, uno de ellos saldría herido, el problema era "¿quién?", y que haría una vez que sucediera.

No tardó mucho en percibirlo.  
La energía de InuYasha estaba intacta, vigorosa y violenta; mientras que Sesshomarou era todo lo contrario, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y ya muy difícilmente podía esquivar a su medio hermano.

Si fue un acto reflejo o el sentimiento que nació en ella por haberle salvado la vida, no lo supo... seguro que Kagome ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba corriendo justo al centro del combate, deteniéndose justo en medio de los demonios.  
De frente a InuYasha pero dando la espalda a Sesshomarou; una pose de protección, pues éste último fue cayendo inconsciente lentamente.  
El semi-yokai apenas y alcanzó a detener su ataque; un poco más y quien sabe cuanto la hubiese lastimado con la Tetsusaiga.

**¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Kagome?**

**  
**La autoritaria voz del hanyou parecía intimidar a la joven; más ella parecía dispuesta a permanecer en esa posición e impedirle a InuYasha acercarse un centímetro más.  
Su mirada era una inusual mezcla de suplica y coraje; también había protección, determinación y arrepentimiento.

**Por favor, trata... trata de entender.**

**  
**Estaba asustada, sorprendida de sus propios actos.  
Llevándose ambas manos al pecho, se tranquilizó paulatinamente.

InuYasha tuvo buenas razones para enfadarse; qué quería que hiciera?, si todavía que la protegía con la vida misma, ella le traicionaba impidiéndole eliminar al despiadado de su hermano.  
Además ¿qué debía entender?. Entender, quizá, que algo sucedió, algo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella reaccionara de esa manera, así, poniéndose en su contra sin importarle nada.

**¿Por qué lo proteges?... dime.  
**Le exigió fieramente.

**Porque él hizo lo mismo por mi.  
**

**¿De la misma forma?, tan empeñadamente?  
**

**No, pero... le debo eso.  
**

**Aayyy, Kagome. Si lo dejo con vida, tarde o temprano nos aniquilara, a ti, a mi y a los demás... no lo ves.**

**Lo sé, pero.**

Ninguna de las explicaciones del hanyou parecía convencer completamente a la humana.  
Ella lo sabía, que Sesshomarou era un despiadado, sanguinario, asesino sin corazón entre mil calamidades más. Sin embargo, en el fondo creía que no podía ser tan malo como aparentaba serlo. Lo supo cuando fue testigo de la protección que le dio a Rin; de aquel inmenso respeto y admiración por su padre... un ser capaz de experimentar tales emociones no podía ser tan malo.

Cuando Higurashi bajó los brazos InuYasha intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero lo único que logró fue que ella lo enfrentara nuevamente, esta vez, más exasperada que antes. Al grado de acercarse más al inconsciente yokai y abrazarlo protectora, ante la mirada atónita del hanyou.  
Esto no podía estar pasando, Kagome debía haberse vuelto loca como para abrazar a su malévolo hermano. Se sentía traicionado y no dudó en echárselo en cara a la jovencita; gran error!, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

**¿Te sientes traicionado?. Y cómo crees que me siento yo con tus "románticos" encuentros con Kykio?... ¿crees que no me molestan, que no me siento traicionada.  
**

**No metas a Kykio en esto.  
**

**Y por qué no?. déjame decirte que me has lastimado mucho y a ti parece no importarte.  
**

**Es muy distinto, él es un asesino que no soporta a los humanos.  
**

La chica lo miró enfurecida; ¿cómo era posible que viese todo lo malo en su hermano? pero no se diera cuenta de que las intenciones de la otra sacerdotisa ya no eran nada buenas.

Entonces meditó un poco sobre la actitud del semi-yokai; él siempre la complacía cuando le pedía que no eliminase a alguien, lo hacia a regañadientes, pero lo hacia¿por qué ahora no.  
La posibilidad de los celos cruzó por su mente, pero fue desechada de inmediato, estando tan ciegamente enamorado como lo estaba, no había manera alguna de que sintiese esa emoción; pero ella si lo estaba.

**Tu sacerdotisa ya no es un alma inocente y pura. Ha tratado de matarte, me ha lastimado... y todavía te atreves a decir que ella y Sesshomarou no son iguales.  
**

InuYasha gruñó ampliamente; Kagome se decepcionó aun más del hanyou. ¿Tan ciego estaba.  
Eso era todo, la rencorosa expresión de InuYasha le dio por fin la respuesta a la joven humana; por tanto, ella tomó una decisión definitiva: alejarse de InuYasha, abandonarlo, huir de él... más no lo estaba traicionando.  
Parecía haber comprendido finalmente que él amaba a la miko, no tenía caso seguir a su lado si este no se daba cuenta de su sufrir.

**Será mejor que te vayas... porque no me alejaré de él.  
**

**¿Qué?  
**

**Que te largues.  
**

La histérica voz de Kagome desconcertó al hanyou. ¿Tan decidida estaba ya?  
No la comprendía, sin embargo tampoco deseaba hacerlo; obtendría los fragmentos de Shikon con o sin su ayuda.

Terminó alejándose al tiempo en que le decía a la joven que él estaría mejor sin su compañía.  
Cuando InuYasha se fue, ella sencillamente se dejó caer de rodillas. ¿Qué había hecho?. Él la había dejado por haber preferido a su hermano.  
Se preguntaba si lo que hizo fue lo correcto, resignada supo que si. Le había devuelto el favor a Sesshomarou, pero... y ahora?. Justo cuando la mente le pedía otra decisión, escuchó leves gemidos provenir de cierto demonio, malherido, sobre el césped.

**Sesshomarou.  
**Lo llamó al darse cuenta de que este no se encontraba del todo inconsciente.

**Humana tonta, no, n-no tenías porque hacer eso.  
**

**Sesshomarou, tu... lo escuchaste todo.  
**

**¿Qué no es obvio?. Con tremenda discusión fue imposible no percatarse de lo que pasaba.  
**

La mirada de la joven se tornó seria. Entendió que el yokai se sentía humillado. Le dio una batalla mediocre a su estúpido hermano y al final seguía con vida, gracias a una humana.  
Permaneció callada por un rato hasta que a sus oídos volvió a llegar uno de los pocos quejidos producto de las heridas del demonio-perro.

Kagome se acercó hasta él para sostener su malherido cuerpo entre sus brazos, dejando que el yokai recargara la cabeza sobre su pecho... A ella parecía no importarle la posibilidad de que Sesshomarou la aniquilara. Y sin embargo estaba totalmente consciente de que lo estaba tratando con mucha más confianza que a InuYasha.  
Se sentía más tranquila; por lo menos sabía que si Sesshomarou no se había atrevido a lastimarla hasta ese momento, entonces ya no lo haría.

Lo que le resultó más extraño, fue que se sentía muy, muy bien a su lado, más no supo "porque"  
En cuanto al yokai de hermoso rostro, él sólo sabía que se encontraba descansando entre los brazos de la joven; cómodamente recargado sobre su pecho.  
Durante ese instante, sólo por un segundo, pareció olvidar el dolor y relajarse sin ser esta su intención.

La noche llegó y junto con esta, el cansancio y malestar. Sesshomarou se vio obligado a dormir... entre el abrazo de una hermosa hembra humana.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Y después de casi un año (de que empece a escribir este fic), aquí esta el capitulo dos. Vaya ya me había tardado. Como el anime ya no me gusta tanto como antes, no he puesto atención al fic, pero prometo terminarlo.  
Creo que haré sufrir a InuYasha, sólo es una posibilidad, aun no es muy seguro.

Por sus comentarios acerca del capitulo anterior, muchas garcias a:

**Sonia estrada, Sleath, Yami CZ, Ai-chan4, Daddy's little princess, Danae cla-chan, Andrea, Abril-chan, Lunans, Seishime y Maeda Ai.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**. No me importa el peligro de amarte .  
**De: Priss.  
Capitulo III.

* * *

El agua, aunque fría, la estaba relajando como pocas veces. En ocasiones pensaba que se estaba acostumbrando totalmente a este tipo de "baños"  
Sentir la piel limpia, sin rastro alguno de sangre. 

Por momentos, pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora; el regresar con InuYasha se tornó como algo casi imposible y como una de sus últimas opciones.  
Lo que parecía más lógico y prioritario era volver a casa, a su mundo. El problema era "cuándo" y "cómo"

Más conociéndose a si misma, lo más seguro es que eso pasaría hasta que Sesshomarou estuviese mejor.

**Espero que no sea mucho el tiempo que tarde en recuperarse.  
**

**Ayer te dije, humana, que mis heridas sanan con rapidez.**

La masculina voz del yokai la tomó por sorpresa.  
Avergonzada, Kagome tuvo que cubrir con ambos brazos su desnudo y mojado cuerpo, mientras se introducía un poco más en el agua, para que ésta la cubriese lo más posible.  
Recargado en el tronco de un árbol, Sesshomarou por fin había despertado, tranquilo y con más fuerzas que la noche anterior.

Lo que le recordaba al demonio, que precisamente la noche anterior había descansado entre los brazos de una débil mujer humana, la cual, no estaba con él cuando abrió los ojos.  
Lo primero que le cruzó la mente, al despertar y no hallarla a su lado, fue que, por fin, había tenido la cordura de escapar, pero su olfato le indicó lo contrario.

Pudo percibir un leve, pero agradable aroma no muy lejos de ahí; además, su sensible oído le permitió adivinar lo que la joven hacia en ese preciso momento, y claro, al encontrarla, ese presentimiento fue confirmado.

Kagome se estaba bañando en un pequeño estanque que descubrió, cerca del lugar donde había dejado dormido al yokai.

**¿Podrías?...** El silenció fue roto por la agradable voz de la joven, lo que impidió que el demonio continuase divagando en pensamientos. **¿Podrías darte vuelta?, por favor.**

Él le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que aterraban a su sirviente, Jaken, o a cualquier otro.  
Más Higurashi trató de ignorar esto, después de todo, no sabía si ese gesto era por diversión o porque planease algo.  
El motivo de esa sonrisa era algo totalmente inexplicable para la joven; lo único que pudo sentir en ese momento, fue el cosquilleo en su estomago al observar el rostro sonriente del yokai.

**Sal de ahí y vístete... es hora de irnos.  
**

**Ehh.  
**

**No me gusta decir las cosas dos veces ¡vamonos!  
**

Kagome creyó oír mal al principio.  
¿Ir con él? a dónde?... ¿por qué?. En realidad, ella deseaba ir con su familia, pero obedeció tal cual las palabras de aquel hombre... lo acompañaría.  
Sesshomarou le dio la espalda para permitirle a la chica vestirse con más tranquilidad y sin la "preocupación" de que él la mirase.

**No hay problema... de cualquier forma, no me atraen las hembras humanas.  
**Le dijo.  
Kagome enrojeció, apenada, enojada y humillada a la vez... se sabía no muy atractiva, pero que se lo echara en cara de esa forma tan grosera, la hizo sentir mal.  
Hasta InuYasha la trataba más amablemente en cuanto a ese aspecto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez lista, a la mujer no le quedó más que seguir de cerca al yokai.  
No decían nada, ni cruzaban miradas; ella solo caminaba apresurada tratando de llevar el paso de su guía, cosa que le resultó bastante difícil.

A lo mucho habían caminado durante tres horas, cuando Higurashi finalmente cayó de rodillas; estaba exhausta y sin siquiera saber a donde se dirigían.  
Sesshomarou se detuvo, parecía esperarla o algo así, pero.

**Ya esta aquí.**

**¿Qué? quién?  
**

Entonces, la chica lo vio venir, un inmenso yokai surcando el cielo y dirigiéndose exactamente donde ellos se encontraban.  
Así lo comprendió, el demonio de plateados cabellos tan solo estaba buscando a su sirviente, Jaken, el cual venía montado sobre aquel monstruo que volaba con rapidez.

Ya en tierra, el pequeño demonio verde externó todo tipo de felicidad, disculpas y adoraciones por al fin haber encontrado a su amo. Por supuesto que Sesshomarou lo ignoró por completo.  
Y luego se percató de la presencia de Kagome, quien seguía de rodillas, mirando con un gesto de curiosidad al recién llegado.

El demonio no lo pensó más de una vez, y mostrando el báculo de dos cabezas, estaba dispuesto a atacar a la joven humana, pero.

**¡No te atrevas a tocarla, Jaken!  
**Higurashi no tuvo tiempo para asustarse, pues el pequeño yokai se detuvo en seco al escuchar la fría voz de su señor.

Ella posó sus negros ojos sobre la figura de aquel demonio-perro. El hecho de que la protegiese era demasiado extraño como para no prestarle atención, y se admiró tanto del comportamiento del medio hermano del hanyou, como para no dejar de observarlo con fijeza.  
Más dejó de hacerlo cuando se percató de que algo suave la rodeaba por la cintura y la elevaba cuidadosamente sobre el piso; era la cola del yokai que la obligaba a acercarse más a él, o más bien, acercarse al demonio que se los llevaría lejos de aquel lugar.

Sentándola cuidadosamente sobre el demonio, Sesshomarou le indicó a su súbdito que ya era tiempo de marcharse... y así lo hicieron, ante la incredulidad del pequeño Jaken, que simplemente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando con su señor, que solo tenía ese comportamiento cuando se trataba de Rin, fuera de eso, odiaba a todos los humanos, al grado de aniquilar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, pero con esta mujer.

La tranquilidad y sobre todo, el respeto que el demonio de plateados cabellos mostraba hacia esta criatura, le dejaban bien claro a Jaken, que no conocía ni una mínima parte de la personalidad de su joven amo.

**A dónde vamos?  
**Preguntó tímidamente, Kagome.

**A las tierras occidentales... mi hogar.**

**¿Tu hogar?  
**

La chica desconocía el motivo por el cual también ella iría a ese lugar, más no se atrevió a preguntar; la mirada de fastidio de Sesshomarou la atemorizó lo suficiente como para guardar silencio a partir de ese instante y durante todo el recorrido al surcar los cielos.  
Y no importaba que se encontrara en ésta situación tan delicada, siendo algo así como una prisionera, de cualquier forma, se admiraba de lo que sus ojos humanos veían: el hermoso paisaje del sengoku.

Tanta naturaleza y belleza sobre la tierra, era una lastima que nadie en esta época tuviese el tiempo para detenerse a admirarla; aunque entre tantas guerras y monstruos malignos, eso era lo más comprensible.

**¿No es hermoso el mundo?  
**De pronto, cierta voz masculina acaparó la atención de la joven.  
¿Escuchó bien acaso? podía ser posible que aquel demonio de plateados cabellos, un sanguinario sin corazón, pudiese admirar la belleza de la tierra tanto como ella lo hacia?  
Kagome quiso preguntárselo, pero se detuvo por el miedo, no se sentía con la plena confianza como parta hacerlo, sin embargo, encontró respuesta en los ojos del yokai... tranquilos, pacíficos, más con un aire de soledad y frialdad.

Finalmente, Higurashi se sumió en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, de los cuales, Sesshomarou ocupaba ahora buena parte de ellos.  
Y ninguno de los dos dijo más... por todo lo que restaba de camino.

**Continuará.**

* * *

He aquí el tercer capitulo; cabe mencionar que me tardé AÑOS, para escribirlo después del segundo .  
Se podría decir que es un capitulo de relleno, y es que no quedé muy conforme con éste.  
De cualquier forma solo quiero hacer que los personajes intimiden un poco más, no mucho, solo al grado de un LEMON y después esto se termina ¬¬.

Muchas gracias por leer:  
**Seishime, Darla Asakura, Andrea, Sleath, Alba, Meryinustar, Nanaccs,  
Azul, Maeda Ai, Ai-chan4, Lia Sama, Aniahatori y Cynthia.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**.No me importa el peligro de amarte.**  
De: Priss.  
Capitulo IV.

* * *

Creyó que Sesshomarou ordenaría que la encerrasen en una especie de calabozo o algo parecido, más no fue así. Todo lo contrario, apenas llegaron, Jaken la guió a esa inmensa y elegante habitación, además le proporcionaron ropas acorde a la época, de las cuales ahora vestía un sencillo kimono blanco con flores rojas.  
Se pasaba el tiempo curioseando en el castillo. 

Y se preguntaba ¿por qué en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, más de dos semanas, no había visto al yokai?. Se preocupó intensamente al pensar que quizás había ido a pelear con InuYasha para devolverle la humillación.

**Imposible.**  
Susurró mientras agitaba levemente la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de tal pensamiento, para luego seguir recorriendo cada rincón del castillo, satisfaciendo su curiosidad.  
Así fue como llegó a uno de los jardines.

_"No recuerdo haber visto un lugar así cuando llegue"_  
Pensaba la joven humana, mientras paseaba tranquilamente.

Llegó a imaginar el territorio del demonio como un lugar aterrador, de esos que se ven en películas de terror, sin embargo, se encontraba admirando la belleza del lugar.  
Un verde intenso rodeaba la totalidad del castillo, junto con tenues colores de las flores que adornaban cada árbol, cada rama.

**¿Verdad que es hermoso?**  
Kagome se giró levemente asustada.  
Se creía sola en ese instante y al escuchar esa dulce voz a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar tensarse casi por completo.

**Rin.**  
Apenas susurró el nombre de su acompañante, una cálida sonrisa apareció en su lindo rostro. No podía evitarlo, ésta pequeña le inspiraba una infinita ternura.  
Quizá por ello le resultaba extraño que Sesshomarou siempre estuviese acompañado por la niña.

_"Es que... no lo entiendo"_  
Pensó.

Más luego le dio toda su atención a la pequeña. La única humana en los alrededores, a parte de ella, eso podía jurarlo.

**Oye, Kagome ¿quieres jugar?, si?. . . por favor.  
**

**Claro, Rin.**

Dicho esto, no tardaron en correr de aquí para allá, escondiéndose entre los árboles, mientras sus risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar.  
Hasta que finalmente terminaron tendidas en el verde y fresco pasto; Rin acurrucada en el regazo de la mujer, mientras ésta última le cantaba una canción.

**Quédate con nosotros, Kagome-chan.**  
Las suaves palabras de la niña tomaron por sorpresa a la sacerdotisa. La pequeña se abrazó con más fuerza; desde que Higurashi llegó al castillo ya no se sentía sola, además, el señor Sesshomarou parecía estar tranquilo con su presencia.

**Quédate y seamos todos una familia.**  
Al escucharla, las pupilas de Kagome se contrajeron.  
Una familia. . . ella ya tenía una familia que la esperaba en el futuro, pero. . .

**Rin, yo no puedo, es que. . .**

**Por favor.** Le pidió la chiquilla mientras cálidas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. **Me siento muy sola.**

Rin la miraba esperanzada. La pequeña ya había sufrido mucho a pesar de su corta edad. Y ahora. . . si Sesshomarou o Kagome se alejaban, volvería a sufrir.  
Sin decir nada más y tratando de reconfortarla, la joven mujer terminó por acariciar suavemente el cabello de la niña, quien terminó durmiéndose en los brazos de la que para ella, era lo más parecido que había tenido a una madre.

**Ahh. . . ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?**  
Un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de la sacerdotisa. Estaba confundida, se sentía atrapada. Kagome también se sentía completamente tranquila en ese lugar.

_"Hasta podría decir que feliz"_  
Pensó, mientras continuaba analizando su situación.  
Más el sol ocultándose en el horizonte le hizo ver que ya era hora de entrar al castillo.

Caminando por los oscuros pasillos, se dirigía a su habitación después de dejar profundamente dormida a la pequeña niña.  
Era curioso, ahora se sentía incluso obligada a permanecer allí, aun cuando estuviese prisionera.

**Mamá, Sota y el abuelo. . . deben estar muy preocupados por mi.**  
Decía para si la joven mujer.  
Llevaba varias semanas en el sengoku y sinceramente no tenía muchas esperanzas de salir pronto de ese lugar.

Cansada, abrió la puerta de su habitación. . . . pero no esperaba verlo, en verdad.  
Después de todo, era la primera vez que lo veía desde que el yokai la trajo aquí.

**Cierra la puerta.**  
Le ordenó Sesshomarou; su voz fría e intimidante.

Kagome lo obedeció sin chistar, si por miedo o por sus místicos y hermosos ojos posados sobre ella, no lo sabía. Pero estaba segura de que esos ojos suyos la hacían experimentar sensaciones que no había sentido antes, ni siquiera con InuYasha.  
El demonio se le acercó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, haciéndola sentir como la presa que pronto sería devorada.

_"Y yo aquí, sin poder quitarle os ojos de encima"_  
Pensaba la joven humana, segura de que este era un trance que no quería romper, pues esos misteriosos ojos la habían hipnotizado.

Y no dijo nada cuando sintió como Sesshomarou la estrechaba con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo. Al contrario, lejos de temerle, se estremeció de lo que después supo, era placer.  
Sus mejillas teñidas en carmín, la hacían ver más hermosa ante los ojos del demonio. Y a la chica le costó armar palabras cuando sintió al muchacho recorrer su cuello, aspirando su perfume, deslizando cortos besos.

**¿Qué, qué haces, Sesshomarou?**  
El demonio no respondió, no tuvo tiempo. La ansiedad y lujuria se apoderaron de él, de su corazón.

Sin esperar más, la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la cama, recostándola con suavidad pero con cierta apuración.  
Kagome no pudo o no quiso hablar, el tiempo se le fue admirando el rostro del yokai.

_"Es muy apuesto"_  
Pensaba ella, totalmente embelesada con aquel hombre.  
Solo el roce de las ásperas manos del yokai, la hizo despertar del hermoso trance en que se encontraba.

Él la había desnudado y ella se lo había permitido. Cuando la cordura y la vergüenza volvieron a ella, intentó cubrir sus pechos, más el joven de plateados cabellos le sujetó las manos.

**No te escondas de mi.  
**

**E-es que yo. . .  
**

La voz de Kagome se apagó cuando Sesshomarou posó sus labios sobre la dulce boca de la humana, ahogándola en un beso lleno de pasión.  
Aun sorprendida, la mujer mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando, más era cierto. Estaba desnuda, bajo el musculoso y pesado cuerpo de un yokai, cuyos ojos la miraban con lujuria.

Pronto, Higurashi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.  
Ninguno habló por un buen rato; las palabras no les eran necesarias en ese momento. El calor de sus cuerpos decía todo lo que necesitaban saber el uno del otro. . . que se deseaban.

Kagome respiraba agitada, eran demasiadas sensaciones que la llenaban de placer y la desesperaban.  
Las hábiles manos del demonio recorrieron hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar agradada con el toque de su piel, que la quemaba, pero lo necesitaba, así como a sus apasionados labios que apenas la dejaban jalar aire.

Más nada se comparó al placer de tenerlo dentro suyo.  
Cuando Sesshomarou entró en ella, le provocó un profundo dolor, pero un dolor que ni siquiera le dejó sentir por mucho tiempo, pues ese hombre parecía desesperado y movía sus caderas con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de ella, aliviando su dolor con placer, haciéndola gemir y poco después gritar.  
Una sensación extraña y fuerte nació en su vientre; su cuerpo tembló completamente y cayó rendida entre los brazos del apuesto yokai, quien no dejaba de acariciarla, aunque ahora más lento y cuidadoso. . . tranquilo. Disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de aquella chiquilla humana.  
Le gustaba su aroma, su cuerpo. . . ninguna otra podría igualarla.

**¿Por qué?**  
La escuchó preguntar; la duda e incertidumbre dominándola.

**¿Qué?**  
Sesshomarou se posó justo de tras de ella, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

**¿Por qué me hiciste esto?, por qué yo?**  
El muchacho la hizo girarse para mirarla directo a los ojos, esos ojos brillantes e inocentes que tanto le gustaban.

**Necesito de alguien que cuide a Rin.  
**

**¿Solo eso?**

Kagome se entristeció al oírlo hablar. ¿Eso era ella para él?, una prisionera que le serviría de niñera y a la que podría tomar cuando quisiera.

**. . . Y también una compañera.**  
Las palabras del yokai la sorprendieron. Ella es una humana y él odiaba a los de su clase, entonces. . . ¿por qué?

**Ni siquiera las hembras de mi clase tienen un poder tan grande como el tuyo.**  
Le dijo, cerrando los ojos sin intenciones de hablar más.

Ya era de madrugada y se habían amado toda la noche.  
La joven mujer estaba cansada y también cerró los ojos, al tiempo que una sonrisa llena de felicidad adornaba su bello rostro.

Las palabras de Sesshomarou no eran las que Kagome quería escuchar, pero por ahora. . . . le eran suficientes.

**Continuará.**

* * *

LEMON, aunque estuvo un poco suavecito, más bien es un LIME.  
Se que las cosas sucedieron muy deprisa y, si se dieron cuenta, que es lo más seguro ¬¬, el primer capitulo tiene muy poco que ver con los demás y es que me tardé mucho en escribir este fanfic, así que la idea fue variando bastante. 

Pero ¡POR FIN!, el siguiente es el último capitulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER:  
**Nanaccs, Azul, LadyNaomi, Maeda Ai, Andrea, Citus, Seishime, Ilein love y Sweetmoonfairy.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**. No me importa el peligro de amarte .**

De: Priss

Capitulo V.

* * *

Una gran sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Kagome.  
Después de varios meses por fin había vuelto a casa, a su mundo y con su familia. 

_"Aunque a Sesshomarou no le agradó mucho la idea"._

Recordaba la chica con diversión.  
Y más, porque esta era la primera vez que viajaba a su mundo desde que estaba con el demonio.

**¿No es suficiente con que haya decidido quedarme a tu lado?.**

Le dijo ella, cuando el yokai se negaba a que la mujer volviese a su época.

Kagome lucia enojada, pero hubiera desistido si Sesshomarou se hubiese negado rotundamente. Se sentía prisionera pero no podría ser libre, no quería.  
Era inmensamente feliz en la prisión de los brazos de su amante.

_"Tonta, deja de pensar en eso"._

Se decía a si misma, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.  
Pero, era hora de irse. . .

**---**

**---**

**---**

Al salir del pozo, del otro lado del sengoku, no esperaba encontrarse con él. 

**Tanto tiempo. . . Kagome. **

I- InuYasha. 

Ambos jóvenes compartieron el silencio.  
No se habían visto desde aquella pelea con Sesshomarou. Había tantas cosas de las cuales hablar, más nada decían.  
Higurashi se sentó en el borde del pozo; una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro al pensar en lo incomodo de verlo ahora.

**Será mejor que te vayas, él vendrá por mi en cualquier momento.**

Las palabras de la joven eran firmes y seguras, aunque un aire de nostalgia y resignación las acompañaba.

**Nunca volviste. **

Nunca fuiste por mi. 

El hanyou frunció el seño.  
Oh!, vaya que lo hizo, fue por ella, preocupado de que su hermano fuese a lastimar a la chica. Iba dispuesto a acabar con Sesshomarou, pero. . . ¿cuál fue su sorpresa al verlos?.

**¿Te torturaba haciéndote el amor, Kagome?. No, no creo que quisieras regresar después de aquello ¿o me equivoco?.**

La voz del hanyou sonaba fuerte y ronca; estaba furioso, se sentía traicionado.

Avergonzada, la chica giró el rostro a un costado.  
InuYasha tenía razón, no iba a dejar a Sesshomarou. . . lo quería, lo amaba.

**Gomen nasai. **

Solo dime ¿por qué?, por qué te fuiste con él?.  


Quizás fue por unos cuantos segundos o simplemente una eternidad. Lo cierto es que el silencio de la joven lo estaba matando... pero no tanto como sus palabras, aquellas con las que Kagome le dio el tiro de gracia. . .

**No lo sé. No tengo idea de "cómo", "cuándo" o "por qué". . . solo, solo lo amo y eso ya no va a cambiar.**

InuYasha apretó fuertemente los dientes.  
Si, si, mucho amor, pero ella estaba en constante peligro a su lado. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?. . .

La chica negó con la cabeza, eso era algo que a ella poco le importaba, solo quería estar con Sesshomarou, solo eso.

**Kagome, entiende, por favor. Por mucho que lo ames, él a ti no y. . . **

Estoy esperando un hijo suyo. 

El hanyou palideció de pronto. Eso era algo que no esperaba, ni quería escuchar.  
Sus ojos, sobre abiertos por la sorpresa, la miraban suplicantes, interrogantes, esperanzados a que aquellas palabras fuesen un cruel intento por alejarlo, más ella giró el rostro a un lado, una linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

**Será mejor que te vayas. Él pronto llegará.**

Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.  
El hanyou se fue en silencio, visiblemente molesto y aun incrédulo de las palabras de la joven mujer.

En tanto, ella. . . sonrió llena de dicha al ver al hombre de su vida llegar al fin. Sus ojos fríos y asesinos se posaron en ella, pero no tenía miedo, ya no. . .

Porque se había enamorado de él. . . y él de ella.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

¡ALELUYA!. TERMINADO.  
Recuerdo, hace años, que pretendía que este fuera mi primer fic de InuYasha, pero, ya ven. . . fue el único. 

La verdad, desde que Kykio apareció en el anime, este dejó de gustarme.

Sesshomarou y Kagome, me gusta como se ven juntos, lastima que entre ellos no hay absolutamente nada.

GRACIAS POR LEER:  
**Lia sama, lclcpv89, Hitoki-chan, TuPanaMasLok, Nanaccs, Girl-uchiha, LyzMir, Zandy, Alba, Nikkys-higurashi, RubyMoon.Li, Azul, Drarker, Cherrymosh, Maeda Ai, Lady Naomi y Africa desiree. **

* * *


End file.
